FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method and a circuit arrangement for operating an electric seat heating means of a vehicle, the unheated vehicle seat being heated up by the maximally available or admissible heating power in a first phase after the starting, and a switch-over to controlled operation being performed after a certain given heat-up time or temperature, respectively, has been reached.